This invention relates to product displays in general, and more particularly to a device for displaying footwear.
In many retail shoe stores, and in department stores having shoe departments, articles of footwear are typically displayed on shelves or on pedestals attached to a display wall. Alternately, footwear are displayed on top of tables, counters and/or specially constructed display cabinets. Consumers typically approach the displays and remove one or more shoes for closer inspection when considering which style of footwear to purchase.
Many of the pedestal-type shoe display devices, designed for attachment to a wall, permit the retailer to display a shoe from one side only, in profile. Such displays thus severely limit the manner in which footwear are displayed. Further, many of these displays are comprised of a clear plastic material which is prone to cracking or chipping during use and/or over time. This leads to an unsightly display appearance unless the retailer regularly replaces the pedestal displays, which increases operating costs.